<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silly Crush by nnDeeDee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967270">Silly Crush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnDeeDee/pseuds/nnDeeDee'>nnDeeDee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dancer Hwang Hyunjin, Dancing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idol Bang Chan, Idol Han Jisung | Han, Idol Hwang Hyunjin, Idol Kim Seungmin, Idol Lee Felix, Idol Lee Minho | Lee Know, Idol Seo Changbin, Idol Yang Jeongin, Idols, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Mutual Pining, Pining, STAY as a fandom, Sleepy Cuddles, Stray Kids OT8, hyunchan, lots of cuddles because i miss hyunjin and we need some love as a fandom right now, really all of SKZ is idols this is basically canon except it's not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:42:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnDeeDee/pseuds/nnDeeDee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so what, it's true Hyunjin may have a little crush on his leader hyung. But it's not like there's a point to even crave more, not when Chan doesn't see him any different than the rest of the members anyway... </p><p>The whole thing is just a silly crush. He will get over it soon, right?</p><p>//aka. stray kids are idols, and hyunjin is kinda doomed</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Charming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, yes you are seeing right, next to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257084/chapters/48012106">GTYHL</a> I am finally starting another hyunchan fic - this time around expect it to be a lot less dark and bloody.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Love you always - please enjoy!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyunjin ignores the headache forming, numbly pressing against the back of his skull as he organizes his facial expression back into the reserved, yet flirty smile.</p><p><em>'Oppa, oppa!'</em> the newcomer exclaims a little too loud, and he allows a slight giggle out. If he's being honest this is something never understood, how could their STAY could get so excited to see him..</p><p>I'm just me. </p><p>'Hello... what's your name?' he finds the girl's eyes, taking some joy in how the sudden connection colors her cheeks rosy before he holds out his open palms. The girl's hands are warm, shaking with excitement as Hyunjin counts down in his head slowly, carefully untangling their fingers at 0.</p><p>Fansigns are always like this, little bits of human connection sold for a giant pile of money. </p><p>'Stay healthy and promote well, oppa! I will keep cheering you on!' the girl waves goodbye before moving on to the next member. </p><p><em>'Hyunjin-oppa, Hyunjin-oppa!'</em> the audience notices the little opening before the next fan arrives - an obvious foreigner currently animatedly gesturing to an attentive Chan. </p><p>He does his aegyo, basking in the cheers, the attention, the adoration, blowing a kiss in the air with a wink.</p><p>'Thank you so much! Thanks.' by his leader's tone he guesses it's time, quickly running over a few english phrases before the fan settles down. </p><p><em>'Annyeonghaseyo, Hyunjin-ssi!</em> Hyunjin forces down a careful smile at the butchered Korean pronounciation, switching to English instead. </p><p>'Hey, how are you today?' the words come out smoothly, and his peripherial vision happens to catch a smirk of approval.</p><p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p><p>The van speeds up and Hyunjin rubs his forehead. It's the first week of what's looking to be a very successful promotion, the album is extremely well-received, and 'God's Menu' is flying high on the charts. It's first week of promotions, so they are all exhausted, sneaking in naps at any given opportunity, getting by on 2-3 hours of sleep every night. </p><p>Seungmin's head lands on his shoulder at a turn, the younger is drooling a wet spot onto his shirt, not that it matters really, not when there are more schedules to be had, and without a doubt Hyunjin would have to change into something way less comfortable later today anyway. </p><p>His headache is lingering, an irritating reminder of his general tiredness, but he can't seem to fall asleep, the fansign left him a little too hyped up, full of vibrant energy.</p><p>Most of the members already passed out, it's just... Chan never sleeps at times like this, always working way too hard, fingers running all over his keyboard. He's wearing a headset, humming an unfamiliar beat – nothing too out of ordinary, many of their now adored songs started off exactly like this – a little fragment of music the leader busied himself with during their travels.</p><p>Just as if he can sense being watched, Chan looks up, and the younger finds himself averting his gaze. </p><p>His phone buzzes. </p><p>
  <em>'sleep, hyunjinie!’</em>
</p><p>The gentle scolding of the protective hyung pulls his lips into a little smile, he finally settles back into the seat, pulling Seungmin a little closer so they can cuddle freely.</p>
<hr/><p>Dinnertime is a whole new essence of chaos, with the cook of the day Minho strutting through the halls ranting about how nobody in this house knows how to fucking make a table and whoever is taking a long ass shower and <em>oh Hyunjin-ah can you call Chan hyung and ask when he will be back? </em></p><p>'But hyung...' the complaint is interrupted by a gentle shove on the back. </p><p>'Go and call!'</p><p>One ring. </p><p>Two rings. </p><p>Maybe he fell asleep in the studio. Maybe he won't answer. </p><p>Three rings. </p><p>Please. Hyunjin is begging to whatever deity is listening. </p><p>Four rings. Five rings. The line finally connects. </p><p>'Ah?' </p><p>'Chan hyung it's me.'</p><p>'...' the elder mumbles something on the other end, and Hyunjin's ear catches an unfamiliar voice too. 'What's up?’</p><p>'I... Minho-hyung wants to know if he should also put food out for you...'</p><p>'Ah, nah, not tonight, I don't know. '</p><p>’…’</p><p>
  <em>When will you be back? Hyunjin wants to ask. </em>
</p><p>'Is there anything else, Hyunjinie?’ his hyung notices the hesitation. </p><p>'No, no... have a good night!’</p><p>Hyunjin shrugs, staring at the phone a little longer than necessary, trying to find a name for whatever he’s exactly feeling. </p>
<hr/><p>Dancing is safety. </p><p>He sets the music deafeningly loud, picking up in the middle of the choreography. It's always strange without the other seven around, but Hyunjin found himself to be lacking, not polished, not good enough so he arrived early. Two hours, plus the extra hours of the scheduled team practice - it's a lot, possibly too much.</p><p>So Hyunjin dances, step-by-step, relentlessly, and the two hours almost fly by as he finally allows himself some rest, dropping onto the floor, falling asleep in his own pool of sweat almost instantly. </p><p>What feels like seconds later the door cracks, and Hyunjin is a little groggy as he sits up. </p><p>Chan is wearing his usual practice gear, a simple black sweatpants combined with a ripped black t-shirt, sporting the usual friendly smile - not that this stops the younger from spotting the dark circles, a telltale sign of yet another sleepless night.</p><p>'Hyunjinie, oh, am I early?' </p><p>'No, no, I just thought I needed more practice, hyung!'</p><p>'Mhmmm...' Chan looks at him like he wants to say something, but apparently decides against it, throwing himself onto the sofa, giggling at his phone.</p><p>’I… I’m going to dance.’</p><p>Hyunjin just awkwardly stands there, expecting something.</p><p><em>’Okay?’</em> the elder shoots him a look of slight confusion before focusing his attention on the machine again.</p><p>Hyunjin sighs, forcing himself to ignore the presence of the other man, he stands, resetting the music once more. </p><p>Dancing is good. Dancing is something he can understand, unlike whatever the fuck is making him so jittery right now. </p><p>
  <em>’immaseda ttaeryeo baga...'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'DU DU DU DU DU DUi ge uri tang tang tangtang'</em>
</p><p>The song blasts through the speaker, and as it usually happens with dancing, he finally let's go, allowing the rythm to swallow his body. </p><p>
  <em>'jamulswe tta ssak da unlock</em><br/>
<em>Idea bank meorissogeul teoreo teoreo</em><br/>
<em>bimiljaeryoga gunggeumhadamyeon</em><br/>
<em>sashil urin geuttan geo an sseo' </em>
</p><p>He mouths along to the rap, not just his own, but Chan's part too - not that it's a surprise really, they have heard this song atleast a thousand times already.</p><p>The last 'DU DU DU DU DU' fades out, and as he does the last bow, he needs a minute to catch his breath.</p><p>'You are so good, Jin-ah...' Chan beams at Hyunjin with a beautiful smile, phone resting next to his thigh.</p><p>Hyunjin blushes to a solid pink, his ears burning as he lowers his growing hair from the ponytail to hide behind – in his defense, he's generally awful at taking compliments, especially ones fluttering his heart like Chan's words just did. </p><p>It's crazy, really, how little he needs, how these small signs of approval can make his day. How when they fall on the ground together as eight later on, bodies completely worn out, quickly becoming a pile of cuddling and wrestling as usual, Chan's hands rufflling his hair is enough to make him feel all tingly. </p><p>It's tiny pieces of affection, barely enough, but over the years Hyunjin learnt to take whatever he can get from his leader hyung. There's no point to even crave more, not when Chan doesn't see him any different than the rest of the members anyway... </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Innocent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>'Coming up next are swan like fairy-princesses - stay tuned for lovely IZ*ONE's 'Secret Story Of The Swan'. Show Show Show!'</em>
</p><p>Once the camera pans out, Minju drops her microphone into the hands of an assistant, dashing after the rest of the members. Hyunjin leans against the studio's wall, allowing himself to tune out for a second as he replays the schedule in his mind, listening to the rookie girl group performing currently - somewhere on the other side of the long hallway the IZ*ONE members are already waiting to immediately take the stage once the (actually pretty decent) debut track ends. Then there's another soloist, and finally it's Stray Kids' turn, both for the interview and the back-to-back stages. </p><p>'Water?' a plastic bottle extended towards him interrupts his thoughts. He takes a deep sip of the drink before mumbling a thanks towards Chani - no matter the fact the other MC is technically his sunbae, they always got along well with the barely older SF9 maknae. </p><p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p><p>It being her first week on the job, Minju is still a little nervous when it comes to MC'ing, so the boys naturally just guide her through the process, announcing together how after the advertisement charismatic Stray Kids finally makes their return. </p><p>Six minutes, this is all the time the MC's get, and a gentle, yet very authoritive make-up noona almost immediately orders Hyunjin to sit, muttering about how his lipgloss needs to be fixed right away. He's faced towards the wall, not that he really needs anything but his ears to tell when the members arrive, always chaotic, buzzing from the excitement already - and then finally getting shushed by Chan with a semi-loud <em>'let's not embarass our Hyunjin, shut up!'.</em></p><p>Carefully rolling his eyes, the MC waves his hand hello, they can't come in yet anyway, actually being called for the interview is part of the script. </p><p>'One minute!' an exasparated assistant yells out. The make-up noona finally deems his lips good enough, and after one finishing touch he's just about able to jump back into the frame before it's time.</p><p>'Aiming straight k-pop Michelin...' Chani starts the segment. <em>'And once you get addicted, you can't stop - it's Stray Kids. Shall we meet them? Welcome!'</em> Minju finishes the sentence with smooth timing, and Hyunjin just adds a little woo, stepping to the far-right, hinting where the other seven is expected to stand.</p><p>It's loud as usual, they are known for being very energetic in interviews, really just too hyped with the upcoming performance, especially in the first week of promotions, so he quickly reminds Chan to actually do the greeting. </p><p><em>'1, 2, step out! Hello we are Stray Kids!'</em> His body follows the leader's words on muscle memory, and for a brief second Hyunjin ponders just how many times they have done this so far. </p><p>'First we should greet our fans who've been waiting for a long time!' he recites the script, knowing well what's next. </p><p>It's truly a wonder how Chan seems to have literal stars in his eyes whenever talking to the fans, even through the MBC cameras, smiling, charming and a burst of happiness, enough to light up the interview room simply with his presence. </p><p>They get through the usual rounds of questions, with Seungmin and Changbin taking extra joy in adding as many chef puns as possible before it's time to show off the choreography - Hyunjin keeps his moves lowkey, already cringing at the thought of the next lines instead. </p><p>'Wow this restaurant is really good at performances - and also has really good visuals...' he manages to continue without an eyeroll, pointing to himself as the script requires. '...it's a famous restaurant that deserves 8 stars. Especially me, I paid a lot of attention to my hair this time. What do you think Chani-ssi?' </p><p>As the critical lines are over, he feels extra thankful for the other MC's jokes today and as Jisung announces their performance of 'TOP', somehow the light-hearted atmosphere returns once again, he even has to hide a grin behind his hand at an inside joke. </p><p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p><p>The performance goes well, the endless hours of practice is paying off richly for both songs, but considering how Hyunjin is still feeling a little salty from the cringy lines written, he makes sure to hit every beat extra hard before becoming a probably overly intense ending fairy staring down the camera. </p><p>
  <em>Dancing like the rent was due - this is how their STAYs describe it later on, much to Chan's and Felix's entertainment.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Rolling the window, he pushes the mask down, waving bye and throwing a finger-heart as the car pulls away. There are always a few fans waiting to see him after the MC job ends, no matter how late the shows runs, so Hyunjin feels a sense of obligation towards them, always making sure so they can catch one last look at him.</p><p>It's a good 40 minutes till home, so an idea forms in his head. </p><p>'Hyung is it okay if I do V-app?' he leans forward, in this instance getting the manager's approval is more of a formality than anything really, after all they can't exactly stop him from doing a live in the car. </p><p>He double-checks his hair and make-up before pressing on the broadcast button, it's a little dark in the vehicle, but maybe it's enough to hide how irritated his eyes are from the contact-lenses. It's a brief moment before the flood of comments starts appearing on the screen, they know by heart now that it takes atleast a few minutes for the V-Live notifications to send out.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Omg a live now? who is it? </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Who is it?</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>oppa!</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>who goes live now?</em> </span>
</p><p>'It's Hyunjinie!' he pouts playfully before diving back into the comments. </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Oppa, did you eat? </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>hyunjin-ah noona loves you!</em> </span>
</p><p>'I didn't eat yet, I just missed our STAY too much so I turned on V-app to talk with you...' his belly growls slightly at the thought, it's been a long day, and somehow he just never got around to eating, not when there was always a schedule to be at.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>oppa, oppa if you don't read this you have to marry me! </em> </span>
</p><p>'I read it, sorry...~' Hyunjin winks at the camera. This is something he always enjoyed, gently rejecting the fans, leaving them wanting more while also estabilishing some (needed) boundaries. </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>You did well today!! </em> </span>
</p><p>'Thank you, I hope you watched well.’</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>What are the members doing? </em> </span>
</p><p>'Sleeping, probably? We are working hard for our STAY so we needs lots of sleep...But I promise we are all dreaming of you!' it's always tricky how to answer questions like these, so he simplifies the truth a little, their dorm activities are not really for the fans to know anyway.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>how is kkami?</em> </span>
</p><p>'He's doing very well, my mom sent me pictures recently!' the mention of the puppy cheers him up. </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>speak english pleaaaaaseeeee!!!! </em> </span>
</p><p>'Hi, how's your night? I hope you are fine!' Hyunjin switches beetwen languages multiple times for the rest of the live, making sure to interact with as many fans as possible. </p><p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p><p>The dorm is quiet as he opens the door, only the muffled sound of a recent tv-drama coming from one of the room catches his attention. </p><p>Pulling his hoodie off Hyunjin sighs, quickly checking the clock, it's almost 2 AM, yet his starving stomach is luring him towards the kitchen, no matter how he is dreading the thought of having to cook right now. Maybe some snacks would be a better option... </p><p>As he flicks the switch of the lamp, it's a little too bright, his eyes take a second to get used to the intrusive light, only then spotting the plate waiting on the counter. The bulgogi is fresh, smelling heavenly as usual, with a hastily scribbled note next to it:</p><p>
  <em>eat well~ i know you were hungry jinnie... </em>
</p><p>It can't possibly be normal to feel this kind of warmth over a simple gesture, his hyung taking care of him, making sure he has a proper meal and not just cookies after a long day, yet the butterflies in his stomach just refuse to settle down. </p><p>He eats quietly, savouring each bite, imagining how the tension of the day literally washes away from his body and pools up on the floor.</p><p>A door opens, and his ears pick up on sluggish footsteps before a sleepy and very shirtless Chan appears in the kitchen, causing Hyunjin to almost choke on the mouthful of rice and beef. </p><p><em>'Ahh, hyung, you scared the fuck out of me...!'</em> he exclaims, trying to cough up the last remains of the rice tickling his windpipe. </p><p>'Sorry, sorry, just need some water, mouth is dry as the Sahara...' the melodic laugh fills the room, and the younger can feel his ears burning. </p><p>Okay so he peaks a little from the safety curtain of his hair, but who can blame him, really? It's not unusual for them to be without clothes around eachother at all, and let's be honest, Chan is hot, just unfairly attractive in the most straightforward sense of the word, something Hyunjin is sure all STAYs would agree with, but then again they don't have to see him wander around shirtless in their dorm, blissfully unaware of the effect he has on... <em>people. </em></p><p>'Thanks for the food, hyung!' he finally manages to find his voice again, although the words come out sounding sheepish. </p><p>'Ah, haha... I saw on the V you didn't eat yet' Chan smirks. 'You work so hard Hyunjinie, so proud of you!' he steps closer, pressing a quick kiss on the already flushing cheeks. </p><p>'G'nite <em>pretty...!' </em></p><p>As the footsteps fade away, the younger finds himself staring at the door, forcing himself to remember that it's just his natural aegyo, purely part of his personal love language, the leader hyung always loved kissing the members.</p><p>But somehow, in the middle of the night, when it's just the two of them under the blinking kitchen lights, when he could have just reached out to stroke the soft, warm and pale skin, running his fingers down on the built, strong muscles, nothing about the lips leaving a tingling spot on his cheek seems innocent anymore.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i told you there would be many things canon~ like the entire mbc interview in this chapter.</p><p>see you soon!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong> Thank you so much for reading! &lt;3</strong>
  <strong> Please let me know what you think!</strong>
</p><p><a href="https://curiouscat.me/xoxodeedee2">find me on cc</a><br/>
<a href="https://twitter.com/xoxodeedee2">find me on twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>